Outdoor fireplaces are well-known in the art, and are generally used to provide outdoor heat and/or to provide an aesthetically appealing appearance of a wood fireplace. Various prior art outdoor fireplaces are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,598,843; 5,863,294; 5,848,585; 5,094,223; and, D 293,191.
While the outdoor fireplaces of the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. As described herein, the present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.